Gotta be You
by Zaphira292
Summary: Okay, I know everyone will think this is a really cheesy song to use but the lyrics fit. If you don't know what I mean then just take a look. This was really fun to write and I think I'll be writing more for this series in the future. :) Please R&R.


**The annoying Author will speak at the end, so bear with everyone else.**

'_**Thought's'**_

_Song Lyrics_

Story

_Girl I see it in your eyes, you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

Zero stood before Kurohime as a Shinigami death-god. His gaze filtered past her for just a moment and rested on those she was protecting. He looked her straight in the eye, showing no weakness on the outside but on the inside, his heart was at war. In her eyes he saw tears, grief, pain. Disappointment.

_And girl what a mess I made, upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

On the inside he cannot decide what he truly feels, he only knows one thing for sure; both sides of him cry out in agony, the dark and the light. Agony, that he had hurt the woman he loved so indefinitely.

_But here I am asking you for one more chance_

He could see his agony reflected in her eyes when he looked again but he showed no sign of breaking down, not now, not in front of her. He dare not show it on the outside but on the inside his heart was screaming her name, pleading for forgiveness, pleading for one last chance to hold her in his arms.__

_Call we fall one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

He recalls all, when he first met her, for real. When he was just a boy, not 'Zero', but Rei. How he felt about her immediately and how he acted so brash, simply because he didn't understand those feelings until much later. She came back in time, rewound it, just to save _him_. Why? Why would she

do all of that for him? After all, who could love someone like him?

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

'_cause there is nobody else_

He remembers how she left him behind the last time; how other than the destroyed landscape, the scarf she gave him was the only evidence that she had ever been there in the first place. He had pleaded with her not to go, feeling certain that he would fade away without the only person he cared about. Instead it was she who disappeared.

_It's gotta be you, only you_

_It's gotta be you, only you_

'_**It has to be you! There is no one else for me,' **_These are his only thoughts as he battles her for what will be, either way, the last time.

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was_

_You've almost had enough_

She sobs out words he cannot process, that he cannot understand. His mind is in chaos, it is a wonder how he still maintains such a calm exterior. He wants so bad to comfort her, to wipe away the tears that are falling for him. He knows that neither of them are going to last much longer as the Shinigami within him speaks back to her, words as sharp as a blade in order to cut her heart.

_And your actions speak louder than words_

_And you're about to break from all you've heard_

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

Then suddenly, she stops. She falls to her knees. She claims it is her fault; that everything happened because of her. Every word only pierces his heart even more and he longs to reach out to her…but the Shinigami does not allow it.

_I'll be here by your side_

_No more fears, no more crying_

He wants to help, but knows he must win within himself first. So he can only watch as she is confronted by Onimaru. He feels a twinge of jealousy when they embrace, but cannot define that one emotion from all the others, tossing and turning and crashing through his tainted heart.

_But if you walk away, I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

And now, she fights with a new purpose. He can't help a small amount of pride in her actions from mixing with the torrent in his contradicting soul.

_Call we fall one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

_Cause there is nobody else_

'_**There is nobody else.'**_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

'_**It has to be you…Only you…'**_

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more time_

_I'll make it better_

'_**I'll make it up to you. I'll make it better, I promise.'**_

_One more, one more, can we try?_

_One more, one more_

_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

'_**And if I can't make it all better, the least I can do is try, right? You won't let me give up, will you Hime?'**_ One of his bullets grazes her cheek as they continue to fight, him holding back the whole time, not wanting to truly harm her.

_Cos it's gotta be you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

He lets her strike him time and again; first slicing his shoulder, then across his chest. Then, finally, she removes his wings and holds her blade at his throat. He barely registers saying something about having no more attachments to this world before she enters the blood river.

_Call we fall one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind_

_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_

'_cause there is nobody else_

He snaps out of his stupor; demanding of her, her reasoning. She simply replies that she wished to die in his arms. And as she dissolves yet again while still in his arms, 'Zero' finally wins the battle over 'Dark Rei', or rather, the Shinigami. He holds her in her last moments and finally lets go of his colliding emotions, emitting them with a scream of despair as her bones shatter around him.

"Hime!"

Even as he attempts to take his own life with her gun and fails, he cannot let go of what he feels and uses their love to reject the Shinigami's skull once and for all.

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

_It's gotta be you_

_Only you_

After the battle has ended, after Kurohime returned and finally defeated Yashahime and split the planet in half, she and Zero went to the side. They talked about what they would do now, in the future, and even about being reincarnated to meet one another once again in the far-off future. Then, when all is settled, they share a passionate kiss.

No longer is she without love, having being taught by him; and no longer is he a harbour for darkness, no longer is 'Zero' just a shell. And they are Zero and Kurohime, the Black Princess and the strongest magician standing alongside the fastest gun-shooter and the ex-Shinigami god.

The Princess and her beloved horse, united for all eternity.

(Even after they are reincarnated exactly 4.6 billion years later, him as a girl and her as a man.)

**So…*sniffles* sad! (Not my fanfic, it sucks. I mean the manga, 'Mahou Tsukai Kurohime'. I read the whole manga and wrote this fanfic in two days. In other words, I became a 'Black Princess' expert in two days…I'm so cool! *Eyes sparkle*)**

**Anyway, I was given a One Direction CD from a friend and I found this AWESOME series and I decided that the songs fit. Yes, song's'. It **_**is**_** plural; I might be writing more of these. Yay! Although this sucks, I actually enjoyed writing this. Hmm…hey, where are the characters that are supposed to come out now? In 'God Give Me Strength' it was the -Man exorcists; and in 'Black Rose' chapter one, it was Ichigo who came in. but there's no one here… *cries* I feel unloved.**

**Anyways, enough rambling hugs for all who review and: *Strikes an awesomely cool pose, pointing up to the sky heroically* I'm going to find Zero-kun. He's so cute! *blushes* Okay, bye-bye, love you all! Don't let the web-browser hit you on the way out. XD**

_Zaphira292_


End file.
